bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Shadow Dragon
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-07-24T22:17:03 Under Construction I saw the page under construction. Can users post things on this page saying which articles need the most work? Or is this page for Admins only? Minato88 03:02, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Edits Good afternoon. Thank you so much for actively working to improve the wiki. We really appreciate your efforts. However, many redirects, we've noticed, have not necessarily been very useful additions. We'd like you to check out the Bleach Wiki:Redirect Policy before making more redirects. Let me know if you have any questions! Twocents 20:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to remind you for a second time to read the Bleach Wiki:Redirect Policy. Many of the redirects that have been added recently have been unnecessary and in some cases, confusing. You need to carefully consider if anyone will actually ever search for the term before creating a redirect. If there isn't a fairly high likelihood that many users will indeed search for that term in order to find whatever you're redirecting it to, then don't create an unnecessary redirect. Thank you very much. Twocents 20:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Episode pages Hi. Thanks for adding those omakes summaries to the episode pages. I would like to ask that you please use Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book/Guide as the heading for them, as that is what they are. The "Yuzu's Super Heartful Diary " and "Kon-sama's 'What in the World?!' Diary" are sub-titles for each edition of the omake, and should not be used as the main heading. Thank you. --Yyp 23:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Volume Summary Project Hello Shadowdragon. I am Minato and I was wondering if u wouldn't mind helping out on the projectVolume Summary Project. I saw u'or edits to the episodes and I figured u knew about my Project, but this one needs others for help. If u are interested, just go to the page and look at what pages need to be done. Thank U. Minato88 02:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Karakura-Raizer Thanks for restoring that. Do you think the others were in good faith? Tyciol 00:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Gif Issues I've looked into it and apparently it is an issue with rescaling the image size. They will only work if the file is the same size as the display size. Since it was you who uploaded that file, I presume that you made it yourself? If so, then the only thing I could suggest is modifying it so that it matches the 190px standard we have and then re-uploading it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Omakes First up thanks for the additions to that page, but the links were unnecessary as after I get all of the information transferred over the other pages will be deleted. In short thanks, but please don't edit that page further. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 20:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Just striking thro what I typed. I meant to do this yesterday, but it slipped my mind. If u like Omakes, The Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book is in need of information. Thanks Shadow Dragon. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 18:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Image Hello. I see that you uploaded File:Tozanshō.gif yesterday. To be in line with our image policy it needs a template added. Since you uploaded the image, presumably, you'd be in the best position to add the information to the image. As a note, this is not an official warning because the image policy, while not new, has had more details added. Let me know if you have any questions, and when you add the rationale, so I can remove it as an image that need attention from the Bleach Wiki talk:Image Policy page (or you can remove it yourself). [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 05:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for adding the fair use rationale. Bleach on the Beach could refer to the omake section of it (where you initially linked it to), the episode based on the same name, or the chapter summary of it. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 04:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Would you happen to have access to something to resize gif to 190px. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well im sure you've noticed that the gif's have stopped working on the character pages. If you could resize them 190px that would really help. Hopefully the quality stays intact. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Namely Yoruich (shunko)i, soifon (shunko), chad, gin, aizen, renji (hiho attack), tosen (both shikai techniques), hitsugaya (shikai), rangiku, rukia (two shikai, 1 works fine). [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. Thanks for clearing it up. I changed it back. While I have you on here, can you possibly get a GIF of Komamura's Shikai from when he and Tosen fight Kenpachi? The current image on his page has been bugging me for a long time now. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Also let us know if you find a gif of yoruichi and soifon with the most recent use of shunko as in the zanpakuto arc but only if its really good. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) also kensei i forgot him. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for re-sizing those .gifs for us. They all seem to be working now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey you know the gifs for the various kido spells I was wondering if you happen to have bigger ones. The majority of the ones up are so very small. Also would you have the ones that Koga recently used. And i think Arrancar has been waiting around for a while for the one of komamura's shikai if you can find it. Thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I think a couple got mixed one of Nelliel's gifs and Ulquiorra's dont work.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Fight Nav? Im sorry I wasn't aware you were in charge of the fights project to make navigation for it.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) My bad. It seems I had entirely forgotten that I had ever made it. Not sure how you found it as it was free floating and not attached to anything. Well no matter i fixed that and the addition was fine for now considering it was already made. Thanks and sorry for jumping to conclusions. Also the images for Nel and Ulquiorras gif attacks need to be resized. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Unauthorised Page Move Regarding Unnamed Hollow (Chapter 184)A & Unnamed Hollow (Chapter 184)B: I'm letting it stand because it is better this way, but remember that page moves are to be discussed first and only moved when they have been approved by the admins. Do not move any other pages without obtaining that approval first. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) GIF Request Hey, I see that you helped resize GIFs for Salubri awhile ago. Are you able to make them bigger? I have a request. If you are able to, can you possible make the size of this GIF of Senbonzakura bigger, to the same size as the GIF of Shinso I have here (190 × 143 pixels)? I'd ask Tinni, but I don't want to subject her to more work, since she's working on a lot right now. Additionally, I'm hoping that the bigger version's animation will run as smoothly as the original version I'm presenting you with. So, are you able to do it? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It's cool, I did it at the same time I was making a gif for Salubri. Resizing doesn't take that long ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rasen and Rengoku I've deleted those two redirects because both Matsuri Kudō and Fujimaru Kudō can use the abilities with their Zanpakuto, so redirect the redirect to just 1 character isn't correct. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Edits Your edits in the Music section are appreciated, but don't touch the anime themes, since someone's allegedly changing the titles without an explanation. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Muteki Tekkon A long while back, you mentioned that there was something called Muteki Tekkon on the Zanpakutou popularity poll, and that it belonged to Jinta Hanakari. I am pretty sure that the name refers to Jinta's kanabo, since that is his main weapon. Would you happen to have access to its kanji, or was the poll completely translated? It'd be something interesting to add to the article. Mohrpheus (talk) 07:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Can you please tell me where you found this --Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 19:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? and give some feedback when you have a chance. I'd like to gather as much input & thoughts on this change as possible so that I can present it to wikia (if you don't want something passed on to them, its not a problem). It would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 11:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Game Abilities If it's not too much trouble, can you also list what Chad's game attacks do? You're not in trouble or anything, but I think it's best to list his game-based attack liked you did with Rukia's Tsurarada and like we did with Ichimaru's Yarisazame. Also, do you have any idea what Kyoraku and Ukitake's attacks are called in 3rd Phantom? They say something when they unleash their wind and water attacks (respectively), but I can't make out what it is. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Hey, Shadow Dragon! I just wanted to ask you, seeing that you have experience redirecting pages, how do you actually redirect a page? Thanks, 05:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Having discussed this with other members of the site, you need to take a break from all the redirects. When you create all your redirects, you flood recent changes, making it harder for myself and other members of this site to see what has been edited recently. This means it would be easy for us to overlook a non constructive edit due to the mass of redirects you are creating. We are fast approaching 4500 redirects on the site when we don't even have 2000 pages yet. So here are the options. You can cut down on the redirect making, only making ones for something people are highly likely to search for such as the names without the accents, remember that Wikia does have a search option that pulls up close results to what you searched for in case of misspellings, or you can create a new account for when you make redirects and so you do not flood when you do so. Either way, the redirects need to stop for now.-- Vote for Jan 2012 Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th December, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 12:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Please stop making so many Redirects, they will be pointless since we are looking into making individual technique pages, thank you!! :We are creating pages for techniques now, do not create any more redirects for techniques.--